The Silent Watcher
by LilManiac
Summary: My first attempt at a Buffy fic! Please read and review! Please R&R! Dedicated to gpshaw! YAY! Theres a new slayer in town... is she good, or evil? FIND OUT WHEN YOU REVIEW!
1. She who watches

**Okay, a new kind of idea from me, LilManiac! **

**I really, really, _really_ hope you all like this! **

**Inspired by, and dedicated to gpshaw for making a very cool Buffy story himself! AND CAUSE HES COOL AND HIS IDEAS TOTALLY WORK WITH IT!**

**(bows) I hope you enjoy…**

**Now, the disclaimer; I do not own Buffy and co, simply the storyline and the characters that weren't previously mentioned in the Buffy series.**

**Okay? **

**OKAY! HERE GOES!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

She knew her task. And she knew how to carry it out.

Still, it wasn't as simple as she hoped.

She jumped from one rooftop to the next, watching her target.

Buffy Summers. With that annoying Xander Harris by her side. They were patrolling the streets of this retched town. She hated it here…

She ducked down out of sight when she felt them turning to look up, placing her bow and arrow on either side of her, lowering her head.

In shame? No, she felt no shame… none whatsoever.

Why should she? There was nothing to be ashamed about.

When she was sure it was safe, she stood up again, shifting the weight of her two swords and quiver on her back, then continued to move.

"I could have sworn I saw something" Buffy muttered to Xander as they continued to walk.

"Its probably just another vamp thirsting for your blood. Nothing to worry about" Xander chirped, and she shook her head at the two. Would they ever just shut up?

"Thanks Xander. Makes me feel _really_ safe here" Buffy muttered. Apparently not.

Then, she saw them. A large pack of about seven or so. Rotten bunch of vampires, greasy-haired and looking like they had an IQ of about ten between them.

They exploded out into the alleyway where Buffy and Xander had been casually walking.

Instantly, the fight was on.

She watched, with Buffy making Xander look like he was standing still. Kicks, and stakes were uncovered… punches, ducks… high swings…rolls…

She watched it all, mesmerized by her targets movements.

"Buffy!" Xander yelled as he smacked away a vampire with a piece of wood, which snapped her out of her daze.

"Got him! Thanks Xander!" Buffy yelled, continuing to fight. She had one on the ropes, fighting it back into a wall, stake in one hand, other hand balled into a fist.

The silent watcher lifted her bow, strung it with the arrow in her hand, pulling back and waiting for the right moment. Buffy's opponent was proving to be harder than she thought…

She narrowed her eyes, her gaze fixated on one particular spot, knowing she wasn't going to miss. In all the years she'd been an archer, she had never missed.

Not once.

She readied herself, breathing deep, aiming straight at the back of Buffy's head.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Friend, or Foe?**

**YOU SHALL NOT KNOW UNTIL LATER!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD MEAN ALOOT TO MEEEEE!**


	2. Shaylin

**Thankyou gpshaw, for all your help!**

**Hopefully this next bit will be totally worth it!**

**YAY!**

**AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! PLEEAAAAAASE?**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x—xx-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

As Buffy fought of her attacker, Xander got a lucky stake in the heart with one that was coming at him.

Then, from the corner of his eye, he saw it.

"BUFFY LOOK-" Xander yelled, turning to his friend, but it was too late, he heard the _fwap_ of the arrow being released, turning to see…

Buffy was knocked back!

The arrow hit the vampire!

He screamed, then was dusted.

Buffy wasted no time jumping up, turning to the remaining four vam-

_Fwapp!_

_Fwapp!_

_Fwapp!_

Okay, one remaining vampire. Who didn't want to stay.

He turned and ran.

"Well, that was-" Buffy turned to look up at the solitary figure, stopping in mid sentence as she saw her.

Her saviour was wearing maroon leather pants, with a black tank top, and thick black wrist bands. She had short hair that was died a black, and tied up behind her head, and bright green eyes that could stare into the soul.

She had one knee up on the edge of the building, and she seemed to be breathing heavily.

"And who, may I ask, are you?"

"You should be more careful, Slayer. Vampires have acute hearing, and could probably hear you and your sidekick from a mile away" The stranger said, replacing an arrow and pointing the end of her bow at Xander. Her voice was strong and clear, and had a definite hardness about it.

"You know, when someone asks a question, I think it might just be polite to answer" Xander said a matter-of-factly. The girl just stared at him.

"Look, whoever you are, thanks" Buffy turned to look up at her "You saved my life"

"You're welcome, Miss Summers"

"Waiit… how do you know her name?" Xander asked, confused as all hell.

"Same way I know yours Mr Harris"

Xander seemed impressed, but Buffy was just uneasy.

"Can I ask who _you _are?" She inquired, and the stranger took the time to surprise them both.

She jumped straight down from the building, landing on her feet without a scratch. Instantly, Buffy got into a fighting stance, and Xander looked around nervously for something to fight with, picking up Buffy's stake and holding it in front of him.

"BACK YE BEAST!" he yelled, and both girls just looked at him like he was an idiot.

"You don't need to be afraid of me, Miss Summers. I am here to protect you"

"Wait… what?" Xander stepped in again, and Buffy sent him an evil glare before turning her attention back onto the girl.

"My name is Shaylin. That's all you need to know"

"What are you?" Buffy whispered, still edgy about this girl. Normal girls couldn't do something like that.

She smiled, one that didn't quite reach her eyes "Now that's a difficult question. I guess you could say I'm a protector of good… perhaps an assassin in a way... but… also…"

She hesitated, and both Xander and Buffy tensed.

She looked down, almost if she was seeing her own body for the first time, then… she fixed her gaze straight at Buffy, straight into her eyes… almost straight into her soul…

"I'm a Slayer too, Buffy Summers"

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_

**YAY! FINALLY DONE!**

**Took me so long to write… I was so stuck with this…**

**Aaanywaayy, please PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I SHALL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DOOOOOO! (smiles cutely)**

**Come on, can you really deny this cute face? **

**Complete with puppy eyes?**

**Hmm?**


	3. The Monster Slayers

**Okay, back to this I goooo!**

**YAY! REVIEWS WELCOME!**

**gpshaw;** **tankya! Yeah, she is… she has to be… and you shall see soon why! YAY! YOU KEEP YOURS UP TOO! NATHANS COOOOOOOL!**

**AnThiaS; THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! THANKYOU THANKYOU! And you've set it out so… fluently! Gives me hope that one day I'll be a good writer! YAY! THANKYOU!**

**More now! YAY! LOVE YOU PEOPLES!**

_**-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-**_

"Can I have my chair back please?"

Shaylin looked up from the chair she had been rocking as she sat on the Watchers table. Giles, she thought his name was… strange name…

She'd had one foot on the top of it, and one on the edge of the seat. She quickly released her hold on the lower part, kicking it around the opposite way, then kicking it over to where Giles was pacing back and forth, a book in his hand.

"Ommph!" he cried as the seat… collided with his behind "Um… thankyou, Shaylin"

"Anytime Mr Giles"

"_Mr_ Giles? Well, it seems like you're thought of pretty highly, hey Giles?" Willow said, grinning and playing with the ends of her jumper. Giles gave her a long look, shifting uncomfortably in his chair and continuing to read the book he had in his hands. He wasn't very happy with being woken up, _again_, by these annoying youngsters.

And after the incident with the school… he thought he would at _least _get _some_ sleep.

Guess he had been wrong.

"So, Shaylin, where do you come from?" Xander perked up, looking the girl over. She looked at him, about to tell him, when…

"Ah, Monster Slayers"

"Um… say again Giles?" Buffy asked.

"Monster Slayers. Am I correct Shaylin?"

"Yes sir" she got off the table, coming over to the small group, standing next to a very jittery Willow and folding her arms, waiting for him to continue. Her swords and bow were at the door, which made her seem slightly more normal.

"Monster Slayers. They fight… well, monsters" Giles adjusted his glasses, and his position on the chair again "Of the… rather large variety"

"You mean like that big ugly snake thing that destroyed the school?" Xander asked.

"Yes"

"The one who… very cooly… ate our principal?"

"Xander!" Buffy and Willow hissed, then turned back to Giles.

Giles cleared his throat "Yes, like that. They are a slightly tougher, more agile version of a Vampire Slayer. They choose two types of weapons to keep with them the entire time, and what they Slay-"

"Mocktock demons, Sylths, sometimes the occasional giant snake…" Shaylin rattled them off, counting with her fingers.

Everyone just stared.

"Oh… sorry. Go ahead Mr Giles" she blushed slightly.

"Definitely not the girl she was an hour ago" Xander whispered in Buffy's ear. She gave a slight nod. She'd also noticed. It was like she had two sides to her. One was the fighter, the other an overly polite girl…

Buffy wasn't buying it.

"The Monster Slayers are a very rare breed. For every seven Vampire Slayers born, there is only one Monster Slayer. Or, if lucky, possibly two"

"Wow. That's not a very high success rate" Willow muttered, curious to learn more.

"On the contrary, the less Monster Slayers born, the better" Giles removed his glasses, cleaning them on the bottom of his shirt "Can you imagine if there were… evil Monster Slayers with all this power in them, running loose on the streets"

"It would be Faith in stereo!" Xander cried jokingly, and Willow and Buffy tensed.

"Faith" Buffy's face turned hard. Shaylin noticed this.

"Who is… or was… Faith?" Shaylin asked.

No one said anything. Giles shifted uncomfortably, and Willow looked away. Buffy was suddenly finding her hands fascinating.

So, it was up to Xander.

"To put it simply, Faith was a Slayer who… decided to turn on us" Xander gave her a dangerous look, a look that told her he was serious.

"She almost killed Angel, and Buffy…" Willow started to blurt, but stopped.

Again, the room seemed uncomfortable.

"I won't ask anymore. But I will say this; I will not become another… Faith… whoever she was. I was given an order to protect you, and…" she bit her lip, remembering… "And I will uphold my duty"

"And what, dare I ask, were you asked to protect Buffy from?" Giles spoke up, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Shaylin turned to look at him "The end"

They all turned slowly to look at her.

"Well, nothing unusual there" Buffy muttered.

_**-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-**_

**Well, hope ya liked!**

**Any suggestions appreciated! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**THANKS ALL WHO DO!**

**BYYYYYYE!**


End file.
